Visitor
by 1italianbella
Summary: A special visitor comes to 1-6. Someone we haven't seen in awhile. How will Olivia react?


Olivia Benson sat at her desk doing paperwork for a case that her and her new partner Nick Amaro just closed. Nick sat at his desk across from Amanda Rollins. Munch and Fin were also there. All the detectives were doing paperwork.

Olivia's eyes glanced to the picture on her desk. It was a picture of her and Elliot. She missed him so much since she had not seen him since the shooting and he hasn't returned any of her calls. Her best friend has not spoken to her.

She was still getting used to Nick. He was no Elliot; he would never be like Elliot.

"Munch, can't you make good coffee?" Fin asked spitting his coffee out.

"Hey!" Munch exclaimed.

"Just learn to make a good cup of joe." Fin laughed.

"I've been told I can make good coffee." Amanda said.

"Oh yeah, let's see." Munch said.

Amanda succeeded in making good coffee. Everyone tasted it.

"Munch, you're done making coffee." Olivia laughed.

The group laughed and finished their coffee. Then they returned to their desks. Olivia was hard at work when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She thought it was just Cragen wanting to tell her something. When she looked up, she was surprised.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "El."

"Is that Elliot Stabler?" Nick whispered to Fin.

Fin nodded watching Olivia and Elliot.

"I see no one is at my old desk yet." Elliot said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia looked at him with an upset look, got up, and walked to the cribs. Elliot turn towards Fin and Munch and then noticed Nick and Amanda.

"I see there are new detectives." Elliot said.

"I'm Amanda Rollins." Amanda told him.

"And I'm Nick Amaro." Nick said.

"Are you Olivia's new partner?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Fin, Munch, can I talk to you guys in private?" Elliot asked. He didn't want to talk about Olivia in front of them. They nodded and the three of them walked into an interrogation room.

"Is everything ok with Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, you left and didn't call her at all. Did you expect her to be all happy when she saw you?" Fin asked.

"She was really hurt. She took it pretty hard." Munch said.

"How hard?" Elliot asked.

"After Cragen told her about you leaving, I could see she was very upset. I tried to get her not to go out to a crime scene, but she went anyways." Munch said.

"You two just need to talk. Just the two of you." Fin asked.

Elliot nodded and walked out. He went up to the cribs and found Olivia sitting on a bed. Her face was in her hands.

"Liv, can we talk?" Elliot asked.

Olivia stood up and walked over to Elliot. "Yeah we can. How could you do this to me? You didn't answer any of my calls and I haven't even seen you since the shooting!" Olivia told him.

"I couldn't face you. Cragen was the only person I saw, to turn in my papers. I went in when you guys were out on a case." Elliot told her.

"You should have told me Elliot. You should have told me something, so I could have been prepared when Cragen told me. But no, you didn't. I was stunned, speechless. I had to lock my self in an interrogation and cry!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Liv, I'm so sorry." Elliot told her.

"I've really wished you called me. I've missed you, this has been hard." Olivia said.

"I missed you too." Elliot said.

"But I'm still mad at you. I was not my normal self and everyone could tell! Casey even called me out on it! The only people that haven't noticed were the new detectives." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I met them." Elliot said.

"So you met my new partner?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Liv, don't forget I had a new partner when you were doing undercover work for the FBI." Elliot told her.

"Yeah, but that was temporary! This is not. You quit! You left and didn't even contact me at all. Elliot, I thought we were best friends!" Olivia yelled.

"We are! I feel like crap for putting you through of this. I should have called you back. I am really sorry." Elliot said.

"Does coming back here mean you'll contact me again?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, ever you ever call me I will answer unless I'm busy with my kids or something." Elliot said trying to make a joke.

"This is no time for jokes, El." Olivia told him.

"I know, but is everything good between us now. Are you still mad?" Elliot asked.

"El, you know I could never really be mad at you." Olivia told him.

"Good because I really did miss you." Elliot said as he hugged her.

"I missed you too." Olivia said.

"So really how's the new partner?" Elliot asked.

"He's fine, he's not like you at all. But he's been getting close to Rollins. They remind me of us when we first started here." Olivia told him.

Elliot nodded.

"So what have you've been up to?" Olivia asked.

"For a couple weeks, I just sat at home. But then I got a job with campus police at Hudson University." Elliot told her.

"I see, probably a little less stressful then here." Olivia said.

"Oh yeah." Elliot said

"So why did you choose to come back now? Why now?" Olivia asked.

"Kathy and I are getting a divorce. It just isn't working. It really hasn't for awhile and we couldn't take it anymore." Elliot told her.

"Oh Elliot." Olivia said as she hugged him.

"You were the only person I could go to. My best friend, I will call or return your calls or just hang out." Elliot smiled.

"You're my best friend too." Olivia smiled.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I really don't like how they never mention Elliot anymore on the show like if he ever calls Olivia or something! So I wrote this. But the question is so I keep a oneshot or write more chapters? **


End file.
